Almuerzo especial
by HiddenBlackCat
Summary: "¿Qué significa que una chica te dé un almuerzo preparado por ella?" "Pues… que eres importante para ella y te aprecia" "Quien diría que la pagina de un manga me permitiría estar contigo" [Yato x Hiyori]


**Hola a todos :D Esta es la primera historia que escribo espero sea de su agrado :) es un One-shot que se me ocurrió en la ducha... (?)**  
**No los seguiré molestando así que hablare mas abajo ¡disfruten la lectura!**

**ADVERTENCIA: puede contener spoiler del manga :c**

* * *

**Noragami no me pertenece (desgraciadamente, sino Yato ya estaria con Hiyori) sino que a Adachi Toka :)**

* * *

Yato se encontraba acostado de espalda en la entrada de la casa de Kofuku leyendo con total aburrimiento uno de los mangas que Hiyori le había prestado a Yukine.  
No habían tenido encargos hace varios días por lo que cada uno se dedicaba a hacer cualquier cosa durante el dia. Yukine hacia sus deberes concentrado, su nueva maestra era muy exigente y ante cualquier error le hacia repetir el ejercicio 10 veces, en cambio Yato se sentaba todo el dia a leer manga, a dormir y en algunas ocasiones a ver como estudiaba su compañero.

-Yuukiine~ me aburro~.- canturreaba Yato

- Sal a escribir anuncios en las calles.- contesto su regalía levantando su vista un momento.

-Ya no hay ningún rincón en blanco~ ya los rayé todos, aparte está nevando.

- Ve a rayar el santuario de Bishamon.- Propuso maliciosamente su regalía, Yato lo miró con odio y decidió seguir leyendo su manga en silencio. Como le aburría totalmente el que estaba leyendo, lo dejó a un lado y comenzó a hojear el otro que estaba a su lado. –_Hirunaka no Ryuusei_ …espero que sea interesante- pensó Yato. Para su mala suerte los únicos mangas que les había prestado Hiyori eran de romance entre alumnos y profesores, no le quedaba de otra que leer los extraños complejos de su amiga. Era eso o leer los que tenía Kofuku que eran solo de hombres en poses comprometedoras.  
Leía sin detenimiento alguno excepto cuando llegó a una parte en que la chica le prepara un almuerzo al profesor que ama. Inconscientemente recordó cuando Hiyori les prepara almuerzos a él y a su shinkki.- Osea que… ¿Hiyori ama a uno de los dos?- se preguntó internamente subiendo su mirada del manga con el rostro sorprendido.

-Oi Yukine, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- Yato dejó el manga sobre la mesa hacia abajo, para no perder la página en la que estaba. Yukine paró de escribir y miró a su dueño.- ¿Qué significa que una chica te dé un almuerzo preparado por ella?

-Pues… que eres importante para ella y te aprecia, es casi tan importante como el chocolate de san valentin … creo… - Yato se sonrojó un poco- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad solamente…- respondió Yato, Yukine lo miró dudoso- ¿Pero que pasa si la chica hace almuerzos para dos chicos?

-Mmm… Significa que aprecia a ambos pero el mas preparado será para la persona que le guste ¿no?

Antes de que pudieran seguir conversando, Hiyori hizo aparicion en la casa de Kofuku con su uniforme de colegio y su típica bufanda. Traía en su mano derecha su maleta y en la otra una bolsa.

- Hola chicos, lamento llegar tarde- saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Yukine hiciste tus deberes?- el muchacho asintio- ¡Que bien! Despues de que comas las revisare.-Yato revisaba la bolsa que trajo Hiyori en busca de los posibles almuerzos-¡Yato! no seas impaciente, ya te daré el tuyo

-¡Vamos Hiyori! lo necesito para saber algo

- ¿Que quieres saber a partir del almuerzo? no creo que sepas algo más aparte de que ingredientes tiene- Yato comenzó a molestar a Hiyori zarandeandola de un lado a otro.- ¡Está bien! ¡Te lo daré! Solo deja de hacer eso.

Yukine sacó sus cuadernos de la mesa para que Hiyori colocara los _obentos_ que les había traído a él y al dios poco conocido. Yato esperaba impaciente poder ver la "presentación" del obento ya que era lo unico que le interesaba más allá de la comida. Obviamente el suyo iba a ser mucho mejor que el de Yukine ¿y qué pasa si no era asi? Era imposible, claramente Hiyori debia preferirlo a el por ser un dios y preparle un super almuerzo y si es que, darle un almuerzo a ese chico pubertoso.

_¿Solo por qué eres un dios?_

"Claro que no… es porque somos… ¿amigos?… "- pensó Yato.

_¿Solo amigos?_

"Solo amigos"- Esas palabras de su consciencia calaron hondo en él al punto de darse cuenta que dolía. Sabía que Hiyori había marcado completamente su existencia en el, desde el día en que lo salvo de ser "atropellado" por el autobús se dio cuenta que no era una humana mas. Y aun más cuando estuvo a punto de morir, las lágrimas que le brotaban a ella eran de completa preocupación y alivio a la vez. Y era tanto, que se sorprendió a él mismo cuando volvió a ser el temible dios de la calamidad esa vez que creyó que Vaisravana secuestro a Hiyori. Aun le era difícil admitir que sentía algo más que una amistad por Hiyori, aunque ya todos se daban cuenta de ello, porque de algún modo seguía latente la advertencia que le hizo Tenjin **(1) **y lo último que quería era hacerle daño.

Hiyori sacó de la bolsa otro paquete, pero este estaba envuelto en un paño de cocina **(2)**. Lo desenvolvió con calma y ahí estaban los tan esperados obentos. Venían en dos recipientes del mismo tamaño por lo que Hiyori les entregó el correspondiente a cada uno. Hizo un gesto para que comenzaran a comer pero Yukine se levantó diciendo que primero prepararia té para que también ella pudiera acompañarlos con algo.  
Yato miraba nervioso el pote frente a él. Por una parte deseaba que fuera como el manga que había leído y que el fondo fuera todo decorado con flores y brillitos raros, pero por otro lado le asustaba el saber que Hiyori tenía sentimientos parecidos a los de él y sabia que conllevaba a eso…  
-Esta listo el té.- dijo Yukine trayendo una bandeja con tres tazas y la tetera. Una vez servido el té, dio gracias por la comida y abrió su almuerzo. Yato miró con atención la porción de Yukine. Consistía de arroz en gran cantidad, tres rollos de huevo, salchichas en forma de pulpo y unas cuantas verduras. _Nada fuera de lo normal_.-pensó Yato.  
Ahora era su turno. Lentamente tomó la tapa que cubría su almuerzo y la levantó mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Hiyori y Yukine lo miraron extrañados.

-Yato… ¿está todo bien?- Preguntó Hiyori, Yato abrió los ojos y la miró.

-¿ah? ¡Ah! Si si, no te preocupes- rió nervioso.  
Finalmente se fijó en su comida y quedó perplejo. Tenía la misma cantidad de arroz que Yukine pero en este estaba la forma de un santuario con un pequeño letrero que decía "Dios Yato", tenia mas rollos de huevo y mas salchichas que esta vez contaban con ojos, eso sí, no faltaron las verduras. Yato miró a Hiyori asombrado y esta le sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yukine los observaba a ambos con una sonrisa mientras comía, tendría mucho material para molestar a su dueño.  
Yato comenzó a comer con mucha delicadeza, saboreando cada porción que se llevaba a la boca. Una vez que terminaron dieron las gracias y Hiyori comenzó a revisar la tarea que le había dejado a Yukine, Yato en tanto sacaba rápidamente el manga de la mesa que había olvidado quitar. Luego de unos cuantos retos, _la maestra _guardó sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa, ya estaba atardeciendo y tenía que llegar a estudiar para su examen. Se pasó su abrigo, su bufanda y sus zapatos.  
Antes de que se despidiera de ambos la voz de Yato la detuvo.

-Espera, te iré a dejar.- dijo mientras se colocaba sus zapatillas. Hiyori lo observaba anonadada en tanto el se ponía a su lado.

-Nos vemos mañana Yukine, espero que hagas bien tus deberes sino, te hare repetirlo 20 veces.- Yukine se despedía desde la puerta gritándole un "que llegues bien". Yato ya se encontraba en la cerca de la casa por lo que Hiyori corrió para alcanzarlo y así poder empezar a caminar hacia el cruce del tren.

Iban sumidos en un silencio algo incómodo que duro varias calles, lo único que los acompañaba era el sonido del viento y los copos de nieve que caían con gracia al piso.  
Yato observó a Hiyori un momento y esta iba hundida en su bufanda, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio y un pequeño vaho salía de su boca de vez en cuando. Hiyori sintió que Yato la miraba por lo que se giró hacia él, pero volvieron sus miradas al lado contrario en cosa de segundos.  
Ya un poco harto del silencio que había, Yato decidió hablar.

-Hoy te vas mas temprano de lo usual.

-Ah, sí. Es que tendré exámenes dentro de poco y debo estudiar para que mis amigas no me molesten

- Yo podría ayudarte por 5 yenes~.- ofreció Yato con pose de Idol.

- No gracias, prefiero pedirle a Tenjin- sama.- rió Hiyori.

-Moo que cruel eres Hiyori-chan~- Yato comenzó a ser pucheros haciendo reír a la Ayakashi. Amaba la risa de Hiyori, eran muy pocas veces que podía oírla reír pero si para escucharla debía comportarse como un tonto, bienvenido sea. Ya estaban en el cruce de trenes lo que significaba que su caminata junta había terminado.

-Antes que me olvide- irrumpió Yato- m-muchas gracias por el obento… F-fue un lindo detalle.- dijo el dios mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-No te preocupes… espero que te haya gustado- respondió Hiyori.

-¡Claro que sí!- Yato se volteó y miró a Hiyori a los ojos- ¡Te debió tomar mucho tiempo preparar algo así! Realmente… estoy muy agradecido de poder conocerte… y de que te preocupes tanto de mi como de Yukine, Y-yo… no se qué haría si no te tuviera- Yato comenzó a acortar un poco la distancia que los separaba- desde que te conozco siempre haz estado conmigo y yo…yo…-Hiyori abrazó a Yato callándolo inmediatamente.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes… y creo que tu también te haces una idea de cómo me siento yo…-Yato correspondió el abrazo de Hiyori apoyando su cabeza en el espacio que hay entre su hombro y cuello- Te haz vuelto muy importante para mi tanto que hay veces que me gustaría ser siempre una ayakashi…- Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a acercar lentamente sus labios, podían sentir la respiración de cada uno y los sentimientos que se tenían… pero la bocina del tren que iba pasando asustó a Hiyori y se rompió todo el ambiente. "Maldito maldito ¡maldito tren!"- murmuro para sí Yato. Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer y se alejaron de súbito.

- ¡A-ah pero que tarde es! D-debo seguir mi camino- Dijo Hiyori

-¡C-cierto! Yukine ya se debe haber preocupado por mí, yo también debo volver- rió nervioso Yato.

Ambos se despidieron y comenzaron a tomar rumbo a sus hogares. Yato caminaba apresurado hasta que Hiyori corrió donde él y le beso la mejilla, luego, corrió de vuelta hacia el otro lado del cruce. Yato se quedó estático y llevo su mano hacia el lugar donde Hiyori lo besó. Se sentía cálido.

-¡Mañana te traeré un _**Almuerzo especial**_ como el del manga que leías!- Yato se sobresalto ya que creía que Hiyori no se había dado cuenta que el manga estaba en la mesa. Hiyori se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta que Yato la perdió de vista. El dios miraba el lugar por el que se había ido su "ya-no-tan-amiga" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Porque a pesar de que sea un dios poco conocido, pobre, idiota, borracho, etc., tenía a su chica perfecta que parecía salida de un manga…

y ahora si podía decir que era  
_su chica_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**(1): la advertencia o mas bien obligacion que le hace Tenjin es que debe cortar todos los lazos que tiene con Hiyori :c Grite como loca en ese momento**

**(2): no se si asi le diran en su pais a ese trapo con el que a veces se seca la loza o se tapa la comida :) (con los que estan limpios si xD)**

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? :D criticas, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido :D**  
**Puede que suba otros más si me da el tiempo (y la cabeza) no olviden oprimir en ese botoncito de allá abajo ewe los review son el alimento y el apoyo a los escritores. Si quieren hablar del manga pueden mandarme mensajitos por aqui ¡los contestare enseguida! por favor TvT quiero hablar con alguien del manga**

**Que estén bien :3 Nos vemos~**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
